The New Begining
by iluvpancakes
Summary: Bella wakes up to find everything that has happened was a dream.....or was it? she flees to forks to find the love she thinks she lost.
1. waking up

_**The New Beginning **_

_**Chapter one: reality and Dreams**_

_**(disclaimer I do not own twilight or new moon they belong to Stephanie meyer who is my idol) **_

**Edward wrapped his hand around mine, his cold skin sending electric shocks through me. "So Bella, I believe today a year ago is when we met." his voice purred as he spoke. I always had trouble with coherency around him. " yes I believe so." how could I not remember that a year ago is when I happened to look across the Forks high cafeteria and see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Forget the fact that the first time we met he absolutely hated me. Something like that seemed unimportant now. His thumb traced shapes on the back of my hand. Even now trying not to harm me in anyway. It was always so hard for him I mean, all I am is a frail human. We walked toward the school together when I noticed that everything was getting darker…**

**"Edward? What's going on?" I flashed my eyes to his face I could barley see him. **

**"EDWARD!!"**

**I sat up in my bed with a jerk. blinding light was pouring through my window. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside. I gasped at what I saw. Lines of cookie cuter houses lined up one with a cactus on it's barren front yard.**

**I threw off my bed sheets and raced down stairs only to be met with my mom's living room. "mom?" I wasn't sure what was going on. René hurried into the room. "Bella," her face looked worried. " sweetie what's wrong?" "what I am I doing here?" my mind wasn't able to wrap around what was going on. Where was Charlie? Why was I still in phoenix, and where was Edward? "what are you talking about honey?" did you have a dream?" I almost laughed at that. How could something so beautiful and extraordinary be just a dream? **

**Then it hit me.My mind, and my heart stopped. I had always thought Edward was a dream with in a dream. I never thought that was literal. The love of my life, my sun, was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. My blood ran cold. How could this happen surely all that happened couldn't of been a dream. I needed something, something to prove that it wasn't a dream. My mind flashed to a few months ago…..James….the bite. **

**I brought my hand to my face. **

**There was nothing but my pale skin staring back at me. I felt my legs buckle under me. My knees hit the floor with a soft thud."Bella?!" René rushed forward and grabbed my arm. "Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" **

**she helped limp me over to the couch and we just sat there for a while. I was fighting back tears while we sat. a million things raced through my mind but I couldn't hold on to any of them all they were was blurs of the dream running through my head. I loved the fact that René was here comforting me but I really needed to be alone . " mom?" René 's worried eyes flashed to my face. "what is it Bella?" **

"**I really don't want to go to school today if that's okay with you." I really hoped my track record for not lying about being sick to get out of school held up because I just really needed to work out my thoughts.**

**In my room my thoughts over flowed and I crumpled on my bed in sadness. I had lost the love of all loves and he wasn't even real! Edward, the Cullens…a whole year in Forks!!!**

**Wait….Forks was still there…..**

**It sounded insane even to me. The one who was thinking it. If forks was real then maybe the other things that I had dreamed about were real too. I mean you hear all the time about people who see things before they happen…I mean out of all those reports at least one of them had to be true. Not everyone in the world was completely insane. Like I felt.**


	2. planes

**Chapter two: Plans and planes **

**René wasn't so enthusiastic as I had hoped when I asked if I could go stay with Charlie for a while. Actually she took it quite personally. "Why would you want to ho live in Forks Bella? There is barley any sun there!" I smiled to my self. In my dream that was the first complaint I had when I had arrived in Washington. "It's okay mom I just want to spend sometime with Charlie. I'll even get a pc so we can talk all the time." **

**It took more than an hour before my mother gave in and said it was okay. We called Charlie who was all too thrilled about the idea and arrangements were made. The next few weeks passed by like a breeze as I waited to bundle up on my plane and arrive in the moss infested rain beaten town that I loved so much. And hopefully to the person I loved more than the whole world. **

**My mom drove me to the airport even on the way trying to convince me to stay. That I didn't have to go so soon. I rolled my eyes repeatedly. She really didn't need to know why I was doing this. I don't think anyone needed to know, if they did I was pretty sure the men in white would come to take me way. I knew that I wasn't crazy I just had a feeling that something was waiting for me. Now I was never one to do things on whim like this but that dream was so strong that I couldn't ignore it and store it in the dream vault back in my subconscious.**

**I gave René a long hug. "I love you mom. I hope you know that." this was the hard part for me. Saying goodbye to my best friend and the person who kept me alive the past seventeen years. When I pulled back René's eyes were shimmering with what were tears to soon come once I got on the plane and left. I reminded myself that she had Phil so she wouldn't be alone. " I love you Bella. Be safe and don't hesitate to come home at anytime. I will rush back here if you need me."**

**I knew that she really wanted to stay with Phil and plus I was hoping that I wouldn't have to come home. Because that would mean that I had failed and that it had just been a dream. I couldn't accept that.**

**The plane was just as stuffy as a plane could be. The flight attendant decided to ignore me as much as possible so as to get her point across that she just didn't like me. I sighed to myself as the clouds grow more frequent. We were getting closer. The town flashed through my mind and fear rushed through me. What if he wasn't there? What if this was all insane? What would I do?**

**The plane landed safely in Port Angeles and I saw Charlie's smiling face waiting to greet me. We went through the pleasantries and got into the cruiser. "umm Bella I know about how you were going to try and get a car so I was looking around and Billy Black just happened to want to sell his truck cheap." Charlie looked embarrassed at my astonished expression but really that was only because this had happened in my dream and it gave me hope that maybe I was going to find what I was looking for. "That's great dad! Now I have a way to get around town with out getting completely drenched." I said jokingly.**

**The rest of the car ride was silent but that was good because it gave me time to work out my game plan for tomorrow. My first day at Forks High.**

**(A.N.) sorry that these chapters are so short and serious but right now they need to be. I promise that later things will get funnier.**

**Edward: no clown suits. **

**Author: who said anything about clown suits?**

**Edward: Alice told me that you were going to put me in a clown suit.**

**Author: I didn't say that…….a clown suit huh? thinks it over that might be a good idea!**

**Edward: you wouldn't……**

**Author: bwahahahaBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!gets attacked my random Edward fans okay no clown suits……**


	3. authors note please read

(authors note)

yes I am working on the next chapter of The New beginning……

Edward: no she's not!

Author: shut up!

Edward: she's reading Twilight again!!

Author: MAYBE I AM BUT IT'S FOR RESERCH!!

Edward: yeah right. I can see your thoughts lady!

Author: yeah whatever. I pretty sure Bella is thrilled you spend your time reading my mind.

Edward: she doesn't know

Author: really? Well do you want her to know??? (pulls out cell phone and starts to dial)

Edward: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: that's what I thought. (Snaps phone shut)

Author: anyway I have the first page and a half written I just need to type it.

Bella/Edward: just do it already!!!!!

Author: Bella? When did you get here?

Bella: I wanted to know when I can see my Edward again!!

Edward: that was kinda creepy yet kinda cute…..

Bella: and you! (points at Edward) whats this about stalking her and reading her mind?!?!

Author: about that……(gets glared at by Bella)ummm…..

Author: (in a mystical voice) ALL WILL BE REVIELED IN THEW NEXT CHAPTER…….whenever it comes out…..

Bella/Edward: JUST GET IT DONE!!!!!

Author: OKAY OKAY!!!

See you all later please comment!!


	4. Trying to win

Chapter Three : trying to win

(this chapter will be in third person sorry )

_**disclaimer I do not own twilight or new moon they belong to Stephanie meyer who is my idol I don't own the song 'Tiger Lily'either.**_

Bella awoke from a light sleep to her alarm clock buzzing loudly next to her. Her hand reached slowly out from under the comforter to tap the top to make it stop. "ugh…" she managed to roll herself out of her blankets and land on the floor with a thump. "OW! Stupid wood floor…." rubbing her back she got up then went to her window stairing out of it momentarily. Then she remembered what day it was. "oh crap!" she yelled as she realized it was her first day to Forks High school. She ran ro her closet and threw on a blue sweater and a pair of baggy jeans. She grabbed her bag racing down the stair , managing not to trip, and out the door with a granola bar grabbed from the kitchen counter.

She jogged to her truck yanking the door open and hopping in. she was very hyper today and yet very nervous. She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was hard not too. Her fingers drummed against her steering wheel as she drove down the road. She switched on the radio to calm her nerves.

we drive tonight,  
and you are by my side.  
We're talking about our lives,  
like we've known each other forever. 

She gripped the wheel. She thought about how she and Edward sat in his car in her drive way while he quizzed her on the most random of questions. How she loved sitting there watching his expressions.

the time flies by,  
with the sound of your voice.  
its close to paradise,  
with the end surely near.

His musical laugh. The way he always made her feel like she was never alone because he was always there for her.

and if i could only stop the car  
and hold onto you,  
and never let go (and never let go)  
i'll never let go (i'll never let go)

He would hold her at night singing her to sleep how the last thing she would feel before she feel asleep would be his stone arms around her. And how she would wake up to him watching her from across the room smiling.

as we round the corner  
to your house  
you turned to me and said,  
"i'll be going through withdrawal of you  
for this one night we have spent."

The day in the medow. The best day of her life when she rested her head against his chest and told him how she really felt.

and, i want to speak these words  
but i guess i'll just bite my tongue,  
and accept "someday, somehow"  
as the words that we'll hang from.

and i (i..), i don't want to speak these words.  
'cause i ('cause i..), i don't want to make things any worse.  
and i (i..), i don't want to speak these words.  
'cause i, i don't want to make things any worse.

And how she left to get away from James. How she had felt empty and lost.

why does tonight, have to end?  
why don't we hit restart,  
and pause it at our favorite parts.  
we'll skip the goodbyes.  
if i had it my way,  
i'd turn the car around and runaway,  
just you and i. 

How she felt she didn't need anyone else. Just him. Forever.

Tears slowly started to brim in her eyes. And she whipped them away quickly.

and i (i..), i don't want to speak these words.  
'cause i ('cause i..), i don't want to make things any worse. (any worse)  
and i (i..), i don't want to speak these words  
'cause i, i don't want to make things  
and i, i don't want to make things any worse

She sighed as she pulled into the high school parking lot in front of the office. She jumped out and tried to even her breath out as she opened the door and walked up to the counter.

"umm, yes my name is Bella Swan." the secretary looked up and smiled at her. " oh we have been expecting you ! Here.." she pulled out a paper from under neith her desk and handed it to Bella. "this is your scedulal and your map is on the back. I hope you have a good day." Bella smiled and nodded before turning around and walking out the door.

She got in her truck and drove over to the student parking lot. She didn't feel the need to look at the map because the school looked like it had in her dream.

\it was there pulling into an empty stop that she noticed a shiny silver Volvo sitting a few cars down with a young boy leaning against it.

Sorry this is so short and that I havn't done much in awhile but please still read it. I promise that I will update it as much as I can.

3 iluvpancakes


End file.
